Sourman
|Race = Okakaumeboshi-jin |Gender = Male }} Sourman is a superhero from the planet Okakaumeboshi who unfortunately has no real super powers or sense of justice. Despite this, he rolls around with his belly on a skateboard, throws grenades, and changes his clothes in a phone booth, eating a dried plum to transform. Sourman works as a reporter when in disguise as Kenta Kuraaku (暗悪健太, lit. "dark-and-evil man's name" also pronounced as "Kent Clarke" which is "Clark Kent", the real Superman's alter ego with the first and last names reversed) for the Penguin News Network. Biography Early Life In his days on Planet Okakaumeboshi he was in the same preschool as Bubibinman and was nicknamed "Supercrybaby" because he was a coward. In grade school he was known as Suppa-Mouth because of his major appetite. ''Tomato'' Suppaman's first appearance was in Akira Toriyama's one-shot Tomato. He was only seen in his secret identity Kenta Kuuraku where he was the role of the manga's antagonist. He was arrested by the female protagonist at the end. ''Dr. Slump'' When Obotchaman left Dr. Mashirito, Sourman's house was taken from him by Obotchaman (he literally picked up the house and moved it somewhere else). Sourman spent the rest of his days living in a tent. ''Dragon Ball'' Sourman was driving on the road when General Blue, out of nowhere stood in front of his car, stopping him. Sourman tried to intimidate him but failed, when Blue showed his strength by crushing a phone booth with his arms in front of him. Sourman became completely loyal to Blue letting him use his car and telling him the whereabouts of an airplane located at Senbei's house. Once Blue leaves he says to himself he will let him go this time. Special abilities *'Flight' – He can be seen flying sometimes in Dr. Slump episodes, where he does not play a prominent role. *'The Finger of Courage' – He uses his finger to touch a piece of poop to show his bravery to people. This does not impress Arale, as she is not afraid to pick the whole thing up with her hands. *He can smash one clay tile with his fist, but his fist will hurt after doing this. Video game appearances Sourman briefly appears in a stage on Super Dragon Ball Z, where he is seen running across the street after a newspaper stand is smashed by the player. He appears as an assisting character in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. Trivia *Sourman's English name likely comes from the fact that he eats a dried plum, which are usually sour, to "transform". His Japanese name literally translates to "Superman", the character on which his looks and names were based. **Sourman's Japanese secret identity of "Kenta Kuraaku" is a play on Superman's secret identity of "Clark Kent" -- both are reporters and both names are phonetically similar (when spoken in Japanese dialect, "Kenta Kuraaku" sounds just like "Kent Clark"). Ironically, "Kent Clark" is the alias of Superman's evil opposite - Bizarro. *Along with Goku, he is one of the earliest known extraterrestrials to appear in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. *The Japanese Hiragana on his chest translates to "Su". External Links *Dr. Slump Wiki Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dr. Slump characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Superheroes